


Fear

by adawinry



Series: Metaphoric stories about little Chou [1]
Category: No Fandom
Genre: Cat, Gen, Metaphors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-29
Updated: 2018-04-29
Packaged: 2019-04-29 16:42:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14476884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adawinry/pseuds/adawinry
Summary: It's a metaphor. Enjoy?





	Fear

**Author's Note:**

> Originally this fanfiction is in Polish. It's my own fanfiction, but I want to public it in English too.
> 
> https://adawinry.livejournal.com/64170.html
> 
> Translate by Kann (go to Kann's comics - https://tapas.io/series/Aoihito).

Once, there was a little girl named Chou.

One april afternoon, Chou was coming home from school, when she saw a cat behind small house's fence. She looked at the cat for a while, then kept walking.

The other day, when she was going to school, she saw the same cat again. This time she also looked at it for a moment, then went.

It was September's beginning. Chou was walking to her grandma's home. She saw the cat. This time it was laying under the fence, warming itslef in sun's rays. Chou came closer to cat and pet it. Cat scratched the girl. Chou ran home, crying.

In October, she saw that again, behind the fence. She got scarred and walked past that home faster. Cat looked at her sadly. Like he didn't mean to scratch her that time.

It was December. Chou was walking to a house of a friend, who broke her leg. Cat was sitting in front of the fence and looked at her wistfully. Chou felt fear. Cat begun to approach the girl. Chou closed her eyes. She was paralyzed with fear. Suddenly, she felt something wiping against her leg. She kneeled and pet the cat.

Cat sat on a snow and looked at Chou.

"Was it that scary, sweetheart? To pet me once more? I did not want to scratch you that day."

Chou looked at the cat surprised. It knows how to speak! And he has a pretty voice.

The end


End file.
